Jealousy
by belles00
Summary: Edward is back in Bella's life. However, Bella knows she has feelings for Jacob so when she sees him with another girl while at the movies with Edward she becomes consumed with jealousy. Will she finally admit shes in love with Jacob? fluffy with LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All character are the property of Stephaine Meyer. I just write my own versions. **

***This story starts off when Edward and Bella come back from Italy in New Moon. This is about Bella trying to be with Edward again but knowing she has feelings for Jacob. Therefore Edward never asked Bella to marry him***

I woke up in the middle of the night with Edward in my bed. His arms were encased around me and my head rested on his chest. Even though he had come into my bedroom every night since we got back from Italy, it felt so surreal.

We never spoke when he'd come over. He would just watch me as I drifted to sleep.

I was grounded by my dad for the trip to save Edward and for the motorbikes, thanks to Jake. Charlie didn't blame Jacob at all but he was disappointed in me and furious with Edward.

I knew it would take some time and a lot of persuasion to be allowed to see Edward again. It didn't matter that I wasn't allowed to see Edward because he was here with me every night.

What mattered was why his presences didn't make my heart beat out of my chest. Butterflies usually flew around my stomach when Edward was around but it seems they've all weathered and died. His cold embrace was unsatisfying and made me wish I had the warmth from another, from Jacob.

Since Edward came back, I haven't seen or heard from Jacob. It's been over three weeks. I call, his not there. I leave a message, he doesn't return it. I try to go see him, Edward stops me. I wondered how much more of this I could take.

Having Edward back in my life was supposed to pull me out of my depression, make me happy again. I shouldn't need Jacob in my life anymore but all I could think of was him.

I thought about the way he smiles, the warmth of his skin, his unique ability to ease my pain and make me forget. I wish I could be all the things to him that he is for me but all I know how to do is hurt him.

**Keep reading and make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday. I was still grounded so I spent most of the day doing mundane trivial things. I kept myself busy, trying to resist the urge to call Jacob. I cleaned my room, did my washing and read a book. By the afternoon I noticed my dad getting ready to go out so I asked him what he was up to.

"Hey Charlie, where are you going"

"I'm going over to Billy's to watch the game" Charlie told me while rummaging through the fridge for some beers.

"Oh… can I come" I asked, it was obvious I wasn't interested in the game. I just wanted to have an excuse to see Jacob. Charlie knew.

Charlie turned to me with a grim look on his face as he placed the six pack of beer on the kitchen bench.

"He won't be there Bells. He's going out tonight, I already asked Billy"

"Well, if by some chance Billy is lying and Jake's there… will you please just get him to call me" I begged Charlie. I hated having to resort to my dad forcing Jacob to call me but I was desperate to hear from him. I felt like a jilted girlfriend trying to get back with her ex.

"Of course Bella, if I see him I'll make sure that he calls you, alright" Charlie assured me, putting his arm around my shoulder and hugging me tight towards him.

"Now I'll probably be out late tonight, so no crazy parties okay" Charlie warned, grabbing his beer and heading for the front door.

"Oh yeah I'll invite the masses of friends I have. I'm sure it'll be one hell of a party" I replied sarcastically, as I followed behind him.

Charlie stopped walking a metre away from the door. He let at the slighted sliver of a smile letting me know he felt sorry for me.

"You should really try and keep in touch with your friends. So I guess you can be ungrounded but only so you can spend time with your friends not… you know… boyfriends"

"Boyfriends" I cried out, emphasizing the s.

"There are no 'boyfriends'" I explained using air quotations.

"I don't even think there's **a** boyfriend"

"Really, not even Edward" Charlie responded, enthusiastically.

"Well, it's complicated" I described. I had no idea why I was telling Charlie this so I decided to let him leave before I mentioned anything else.

"So I'll see you in the morning. Have a good time" I announced, opening the front door for him.

"I will, goodnight sweetheart" Charlie said before kissing me on the cheek goodbye and driving away in his cruiser.

After Charlie left, I fell onto the couch and watched some TV. I kept the volume low so I could hear if the phone rang. I was hoping that maybe Charlie got through to Jacob and that he'd call soon.

When almost an hour went by, I walked over to the phone in the kitchen, debating whether to take action into my own hands and call Jacob's house. When I picked up the phone I couldn't bring myself to dial Jake's number and found myself dialling completely different digits into the keypad.

On the first ring I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella how are you" the sultry voice on the other end asked.

"Good. I was just wondering if you want to do something. Charlie's gone out and he won't be back till late tonight" and I need a distraction so I can stop thinking about Jacob, I thought to myself.

"I can come over if you like" Edward replied.

"No I've been cooped up in this house for way too long, maybe your place?"

"We can but I must warn you. Alice and Rosalie are having an at home spa day. They are about to give each other facials and will be painting each other's toe nails any minute now"

"Oh my god. I have no chance in hell of getting out of that if I come to your place"

We both laughed at my joke, knowing full well that would be the case.

"We could go to the movies" Edward suggested.

"Sure if you wanna pick me up in say an hour"

"Great I'll be there. I love you" Edward told me.

"You too" I quickly responded, hanging up the phone. "You too" what the hell was that. I didn't know why all of a sudden I couldn't say the words. I just couldn't.

Just as I finished getting ready, I heard Edward knocking at my door. We walked out to the driveway and he told me that I looked beautiful while opening the car door for me. I smiled at him modestly as I slumped into the passenger's seat of his volvo. With the way Edward drives we were at the movie theatre in less than ten minutes.

We both took a few moments, standing out the front of the movie theatre, trying to decide what to see.

"Which film do you want to watch, Bella" Edward asked. He didn't seem to care what we saw. I wish he would just take the decision out of my hands.

"It's between 'The fight for victory' and 'Journey to love'"

Just as I was about to choose I saw a russet skinned man from the corner of my eye.

I looked over to see that the man was Jacob. He seemed to be all alone. I was so happy to see him I franticly dashed towards him.

"Jacob" I cried. I don't know what possessed me but I lunged at him, giving him a great big bear hug, the kind he usually gave me.

He tensed a little at first then relaxed slightly, giving me short pats on the back. It was very unusually of Jake not to embrace me whole heartedly. I figured he was still mad at me.

I pulled away from the hug so I could take in the image of him standing right in front of me. He was wearing long jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top. I had never seen him so dressed up before. He looked incredibly sexy.

"What are you doing…." I began to ask until I was interrupted.

"Sorry for making you wait like that. I hate having to pee through a good movie" I heard the high pitch voice of a young blonde girl approaching Jacob.

"Hi" she directed towards me.

"Hello" I looked at her then at Jacob, utterly confused.

I felt Edward's cold arm wrap around my waist as I stood in front of Jacob and what could only be his date!

"Arr Jasmine this is Bella, Bella Jasmine and this is Edward, Bella boyfriend" Jacob introduced.

Usually whenever Jacob even mentioned Edward let alone referring to him as my boyfriend, he would huff and flinch uncontrollable. However he showed no negative reaction, not even a hint of distaste. He was being so casual.

"Hi nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you Bella" Jasmine informed me.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're like a sister to Jake"

"A sister" I replied, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

She giggled, glancing at Jacob and resting her perfectly manicured hand on his chest. "Those stories about you two making mud pies together as kids…. so cute" she turned back to me, smiling.

I was totally shocked by her words. Not only was I his sister but he told her the mud pie story. I was pissed.

"It's funny because I've never heard anything about you" I snapped.

"Well if you bothered to catch up recently you'd know all about Jasmine" Jacob retaliated.

"It's kinda hard when you don't return my calls" I argued.

"Well I've been busy" Jacob explained, wrapping his arm around Jasmine's shoulder.

"Oh I can see that" I responded, bitterly.

"So Bella" Edward injected, trying to break the escalating tension between Jake and I.

"Do you know what you want to see? The movies should be starting soon"

"Um Journey to love" I chose the one I was sure Jacob wouldn't be seeing. It looked like a sappy romantic drama.

"Oh cool that's what we're seeing. We can all sit together. That will give everyone a chance to catch up" Jasmine said, excitedly.

Great, I was going to have to sit through an entire movie with them. This girl was absolutely oblivious to what was going on between Jacob and me. Please his sister. Brothers and sister don't almost kiss in my kitchen.

We waited five agenising minutes to pay for our tickets. The whole time Jasmine was all over my Jacob. I wanted so badly to come up with an excuse. I wanted to pretend to be sick. I would have made myself vomit if I had to. Anything to get out of the awkward situation I was in. I couldn't help but keep staring at Jacob but he never paid me any attention. He didn't seem fazed at all. I couldn't try to leave now. He would know it was because I was jealous. Edward would know. I couldn't do that. I had to endure and stay cool no matter what.

I decided to concentrate on everything Edward, enjoying having his hand interlocked with mine. Even his honey dipped words as he asked what kind of drink I wanted was music to my ears but it wasn't enough. As much as I tried to block it out, I kept hearing Jacob's laughter behind me. To know at one point I had been the only girl to cause such a joyful response from him, but was now being replaced by Jasmine was infuriating. Being with Edward wasn't enough to fulfil me anymore. _Why wasn't it enough?_

After getting the tickets for 'Journey to love' we went into the cinema. We sat three rows from the back directly in the middle of the row.

Of course I had to sit next to Jasmine while Edward and Jacob sat the furthest away from each other.

"So Bella how long have you and Edmond been together" Jasmine asked while we waited for the movie to commence.

Jacob laughed out loud at her mistaking Edwards's name.

"It's Edward "I corrected. "A little while now, how about you and Jake?" I asked, changing the subject.

"This is only like our second date. On our first date, Jake and I just spend the day at the beach. It was just the two of us having a little picnic together. It was so romantic" She answered.

"I mean any excuse to get this guy's shirt off, am I right. Total eight pack. I'm talking hot" she added.

"Yea I know" I blurted out. She reminded me of the time Jacob came up through my window in only his denim shorts. My mouth started to water as the image of Jacob half naked became imprinted in my mind. I licked my lips involuntarily only to be caught out by Jacob who gave me a cocky grin at my almost drool like state.

"We should all go to the beach one time" Jasmine said before reaching over me to bring her hand towards Edward. She laid her hand lightly on his stomach as she spoke.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what you've got going on under there. You look like you have a bit of definition yourself" she smiled seductively, patting him on his abs and winking at him.

My eyes widened as I stared at Edward who politely pulled her hand away from him. I then looked over to Jacob. My month gaped open in shock and my eyes were riddled with confusion. He couldn't possibly like this girl. She seemed like a total slut.

Jacob just rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head and turning it away from my direction.

I never wished more in my whole life then now to have Edward's mind reading ability. I wanted to know Jacob's intentions for dating this blonde bimbo.

I looked back at Edward who gave me a guilty smile. All I could think was that he knew all the answers to the questions I wanted to know and that I could never ask him. It would only prove to him that I'm in love with Jacob. _Wait, was I?_

The movie started and we all sat in silence. Edward held my hand in his and I squeezed it tight within mine, knowing that for months this was all I ever wanted. I glanced over to Jacob and noticed him staring down at my hand in Edward's. It was dark in the cinema but I could see it. It was the same expression he gave me when I left for Italy. Heartbroken, like I had been heartbroken. Instead he put me back together again where as I had let him break. I couldn't do that to him anymore.

When Jacob finally tore his eyes away from my hand I managed to catch them with my own. I stared back at him with all the emotions I was feeling. I needed him to know that I never meant to hurt him that I cared about him so much. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasmine's hand caressing Jacob's thigh, itching closer to his crotch with each rub of her hand. I wanted to just admit that I was crazy jealous of Jasmine, that I wanted to be the one touching him. I couldn't bear it anymore. I whispered to Edward I'd be back in a second before running out of the cinema.

**Haha I love making Bella jealous. So will she get Jacob in the end? Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

I collapsed on a flight of stairs nearby. The same stairs Jacob and I had sat on when Mike had been puking in the bathroom, the first time we had gone to the movies. I held my head in my hands remembering Jacobs's words that night. He had told me that he'd never give up on me and that he promised never to hurt me the way Edward had.

While thinking of Jacob, I lifted my head from my hands and peered through my hair to see him walking towards me.

I picked myself up off the stairs and paced towards him, closing the distance between us. When I got close enough I grabbed the back of his neck in my hands and pulled him down towards my lips. I kissed him forcefully, invading his mouth with my tongue. He kissed me back, raising his hands to rest on the sides of my face.

He broke our kiss to stare into my eyes probably searching for answers to whether this was really happening or not. I needed to assure him that this was what I wanted.

"I want you so much Jacob. Please tell me you still feel the same" I pleaded.

"I do" Jacob moaned, pressing me against the nearest wall and crashing his lips upon mine.

"I always have" Jacob told me, lifting my legs in his arms and pressing his body against mine. I was now positioned so my back fell against the wall with Jacob's body between my legs.

"Always will" he continued as I locked my legs tightly around his waist. Our lips met again, moving in time with the beating of our hearts. We were so immersed in each other that we didn't even care about the unfavourable remarks onlookers made as they passed us down the hallway. Passion ignited my body and I wanted nothing more than for Jacob to take me right here against the wall.

After a few minutes though, Jacob pulled his head back from mine, letting me receive the much needed oxygen I had become desperate for.

Jacob lowered me gently back to the ground letting go of his hold on my body. He then cradled my head in his hands, capturing my eyes in his again.

"I love you Bella" Jacob told me. His words shot through me like little bolts of electricity making me feel alive again.

"I love you too Jacob" I proclaimed, finally sure of my true feelings.

"As much as I'd love to keep making out with you for everyone to see, I think we might have forgotten who we're here with" Jacob laughed as he let go of my head and backed slowly away from me.

I gasped "Edward"

"And Jasmine of course" Jacob reminded me.

"Yeah what's the deal with that" I sneered as we both started walking back to the movie theatre we were in.

Jacob laughed "Oh someone's jealous. Just because she's fun, sexy and…

"Okay okay stop I get it. I shouldn't have expected you not to move on, especially after the way I left things with you"

"Bella I'm not serious about her. I just want to be with you. But you on the other hand have the love of your life waiting inside there for you" Jacob stated, pointing at the cinema we were about to enter.

"His not" I shook my head "it's never" I sighed trying to collect me thoughts.

"I'm never gonna feel the same way about him like I used to. Not now that I have you in my life. Nothing can compare to how I feel for you"

"You really mean that" Jacob questioned, insecurely.

"Why don't you come over tonight around midnight. I'll show you how much I want to be with you but on one condition" I told him, walking ahead of him to open the door to the cinema.

"Anything" Jacob replied eagerly, coming through the doorway behind me.

I spun around to face Jacob as I stepped backwards "You must ditch blondey in there" I told him turning back around to climb the stairs to our seats.

"Same to you honey" Jacob expressed, causing me to flip my head around to smile at him.

Once we got back to our seats, I noticed Edward glaring at Jacob as he moved passed him to his seat. Edward's eyes then fell on me as I sat down next to him. The expression on his face was upset like he knew he had lost me.

I was lucky that through the remainder of the movie Edward didn't try to hold my hand or show me any affection. Jasmine didn't get the point though, even when Jacob would brush her hand away from him every few minutes. When he did so he would look over at me to make sure I knew he wasn't encouraging her.

After the movie ended, we all went our separate ways. I left with Edward in his Volvo so he could drop me home. Jacob left with Jasmine on his motorbike. I trusted him to break it off with her and I hoped Jacob knew I would do the same with Edward. I couldn't wait till tonight, till it was just the two of us. The way it should have always been. I had a suspicion Edward had read Jacob's mind and already knew that I was in love with him now.

"You know what happened between Jacob and me don't you" I directed at Edward, forming my words as more of a statement then an actual question.

"Yes. Jacob couldn't stop replaying it over and over in his mind so I definitely got the picture" Edward said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry Edward but when you left Jacob and I became really close"

"I know Bella. I shouldn't have thought you would still want me after all the pain I caused you"

"I did want to be with you but what I didn't realise was that I had already moved on"

"I know how much Jacob loves you and I couldn't be more grateful that he protected you when I didn't. I know you'll live a happy and full life with Jacob but that will never change how I feel about you. I will always love you"

"And I love you too but I love Jacob more. I need to be with him now"

Edward pulled into my driveway and immediately got out to open my door for me. My dad's cruiser was nowhere to be found so I figured he must still be at Jacob's. I went to hug Edward goodbye when he unexpectedly pressed his lips against mine giving me the most sensual kiss we have ever had. He knew it would be our last so he made the most of it, giving me a kiss to remember him by.

"Wow" I gasped as he pulled away from me, letting a hint of his gorgeous smile slip upon his lips.

"Will you leave now…? I mean with your family" I asked.

"I don't know maybe we'll wait till after graduation. You can never have too many diploma caps"

I laughed, remembering all the caps he had on display at his home.

"So I see you at school then"

"See you there"

"Bye"

I opened my front door closing it behind me as I heard Edward's car drive away. I climbed up the stairs, making my way into the bathroom.

I had a quick shower, scrubbing myself with the strongest scented shower gel I had so I didn't leave any traces of bloodsucker stench as Jacob would refer to it.

When I got to my bedroom I searched my drawers for something to wear. I didn't have any lingerie so I mastered the appearance of both causal and sexy, wearing a simple black tank top and panties. I opened my window preparing for Jacob's arrival.

Feeling the breeze of the night air, I crawled under the blankets of my bed cocooning myself amongst them. I was cold but I knew I wouldn't be that way for long. Jacob's heat would soon invade my bed and his touch would heat my body.

I glanced over at my alarm clock to see what time it was. It read 11:30. I still had half an hour till Jacob came.

My eye lids become heavy while lying in my bed so I closed my eyes to rest for a second.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Jacob was already in bed with me and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and rolled over to face him.

I kissed him passionately, excited to finally have him all to myself.

I flung my leg onto his hip, lifting myself up until his back was flat against my bed and I was directly on top of him.

Even though he was only in his cut off shorts and I had just a singlet and underwear on, it suddenly felt like we were wearing too many clothes. My lips departed from Jacob's as my hands rode underneath the hem of my top, pulling it over my head and onto the floor.

Jacob stared at my breasts in amazement as he brought his fingertips to massage them. His mouth soon followed sucking on each nipple.

I moaned loudly at Jacob's touch. I had never experienced anything like this with anyone before. Letting Jacob put his hot hands and lips on my naked body felt wonderful.

Jacob grabbed hold of my arms and moved my body back onto the bed. I spend my legs for him so he could position himself between them.

"Charlie's passed out on my couch so we don't have to worry about him coming home anytime soon" Jacob told me.

I smiled, pulling at his neck so we could kiss again. While our tongues danced inside our mouths, I let my hands glide over his shoulders then onto his muscular chest and torso. They reached the top of his jeans and my fingers undid his button. I went to pull his zipper down when his right hand held onto mine, restricting me from taking his pants off.

"We don't have to rush into this honey we can wait till your ready"

"I'm done waiting. I'm ready. I want this. Don't you?" I questioned.

Jacob ground his erection against my pussy in response to my question. Even though we were both still clothed, I could feel his cock pressed against my pussy. I moaned at the contact wanting so badly for him to be inside me.

"What do you think, Bella?" Jacob whispered in my ear causing my body to tingle all over.

Jacob worked kisses down my body until he got to the skin on my stomach just above my panty line. His fingers hooked onto the side of my underwear, sliping them off my legs. He moved his face in between my legs, licking the overflowing juices that escaped my wet pussy.

"Oh my god oh Jacob" I moaned.

He pursued his attention on my pussy, using his tongue to flick over my clit. I had never felt this much pleasure in my life. I took hold of Jacob's head, twisting my fingers into the dark locks of his hair. Jacob's tongue lapped at my clit at inhuman speeds causing an orgasm to rip through me. I screamed out from pure euphoria, probably loud enough for the whole street to hear. The tension from every itch of my body had been released, making me feel completely relaxed.

Jacob got up from my bed to undo the rest of his pants. I took the opportunity to take a good look at his naked form in its entirety as he stepped out of his jeans. He was beautiful, absolutely stunning and mine for the taking.

I curled my index finger, wigging it back and forth to motion Jacob towards me. I saw the excitement in his eyes and in his lower region as he scanned over my naked body lying on the bed.

Jacob crawled up my body and positioned himself so the head of his penis brushed over my slit.

I groaned at the contact and the anticipation for what would happen next. I grabbed hold of Jacob's cock, pumping my hand up and down while rubbing the head along my pussy.

"Please Jake I want you inside me. Make love to me"

Jacob groaned "Do you want me to come before we even start"

I giggled, letting go of his penis "Sorry"

"Um Jake" I whispered as Jacob held his cock at my pussy lips.

"Yeah" Jacob panted his voice full of desire as he stared down at my body.

"You didn't do this with Jasmine do you?" I asked.

"No. I only went out with her that one time and if I knew you'd get so jealous that you'd invite me into your bed. Well …..I would have introduced you two a lot sooner" Jacob smirked at me.

"I'm not jealous. I just need to know" I stated.

"Well on the basis of needing to know did you two…..

"Really, do you need to even ask me that?" I interrupted. I was surprised that Jacob even thought Edward would allow us to be intimate.

"I guess not huh" Jacob answered.

I shook my head from side to side.

"So you ready" Jacob checked, pushing the head of his penis at my opening.

"Uh ha" I nodded.

He held his penis in position gliding it into me in one long hard thrust. We both froze as we adjusted to the feeling of being connected to one another. I felt myself stretch and it was painful. However having Jacob inside me made me feel whole. The pleasure far outweighed any pain I was feeling.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, stoking my right check with his hand.

"Yeah. You?"

"Perfect. You feel so good honey" Jacob moaned as he began thrusting into me.

"Oh Jake oh" I gasped his name almost inaudible. I knew he heard me because he quickened his pace, pounding me even harder into the bed. My hips lifted in time with his movements causing him to cry out loud.

"Oh Bella, I've waited way to fucking long for this"

His hand came between us, rubbing my clit with his thumb. The sensation of Jacob inside me and his thumb on my clit became too much as I started to orgasm.

"Oh Jacob yes" I screamed.

My vaginal muscles tightened around Jacob's cock causing him to shake violently on top of me.

"Bells such a nice tight little pussy" Jacob mumbled as he continued to slam into me. His movements became less controlled as he enjoyed the pleasure my body gave him.

I felt his seed explode inside me while he struggled to hold himself up so he didn't collapse on top of me completely.

Jacob removed his penis from me and rolled onto the side of the bed. We both panted loudly trying to regain our breath.

"Mmm that was heaven" I purred.

"Everything feels like heaven when I'm with you" Jacob said, pulling my body towards his chest.

"I don't mean to break the moment but we should shower. This stuff starting to spill out of me" I said referring to Jacob's cum running out from between my legs

Jacob laughed "Sure let's go"

Once in the shower Jacob began washing my body. His one hand used my soap covered sponge around my chest while his other dropped down to my pussy getting rid of any traces of semen left.

"Oh" I moaned as Jacob slipped his fingers in and out of me.

"You right there. I think its clean now" I told him.

"Just making sure" Jake smirked.

"You're the one who's dirty" I said flirtatiously, pushing his shoulders back against the glass and kneeling down onto the shower floor.

Water steamed down his body and into my mouth as it opened it to envelop Jacob's length.  
>I felt Jacob's cock get rock hard as I pumped it in and out of my mouth.<p>

"Oh bells fuck yeah" Jacob screamed. I sucked hard on his penis while I brought my right hand to pump along with my mouth.

After a few minutes Jacob was ready to blow. "I'm gonna come" Jacob cried out, pulling away from me and coming into his hand. I got up from my knees and grabbed my sponge as I continued to clean the rest of Jake's body.

"You better watch out Bella. I could get use to this" Jacob whispered seductively into my ear.

"So could I" I whispered back before biting down playfully on his ear lope and rubbing my body against his.

I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Jacob and I'd never let anything come between us again.

**The End. Let me know what you think. Review! Whether you love or hate. **


End file.
